Fight For Me Chapter 1 Acceptance
by TouyaYoru
Summary: So Yeah... after the 'Game' They Announced that fairy tail won! so yeah this is a Gruvia Shipping Story of some sort So Special Credits To South Script who made the story more interesting than the other one that I made :P well anyways hope you guys enjoy reading!


Chapter 1 – Acceptance

_The arena was eerily quiet as the audience waited for the anchormen to announce the winner of the much anticipated occasion. Whispers were made as people started to brag about the team they're betting on, although they were interrupted as the two speakers shouted._

"_And the winner for today's Grand Magic Games is...Fairy Tail!"_

_Applause and cheers could be heard from every corner of the room. Some people were dancing as they won the bet; others just pouted and glared as their desired team didn't win. Older people just smiled and clapped as they watched other younglings celebrate cheerily._

_It was the best day the Fairy Tail ever had._

Booming music and loud chants were heard. People were dancing merrily as they celebrated the after – party. Members of the Fairy Tail were scattered everywhere. Some were one of the people chanting, others were dancing crazily and a few were at the table eating their glorious food.

However, two of the team were at the corner, trying to isolate themselves from the others. The girl, Juvia, was hyperventilating. Her crush just beside her, with his arms crossed.

"_Keep calm. Just inhale then exhale. That's it,"_Juvia thought to herself. She closed her eyes for a second and as she opened them, she saw _him _looking at her from the corner of his eyes. Although when he noticed, he immediately converted his attention to the people and sighed.

Juvia shuffled her feet, not knowing how to start a conversation. She opened her mouth then closed them, this happened a few times as she finally decided not to continue to attempt to talk to him.

A few minutes have passed and Juvia was irritated at how he was giving her the silent treatment and the tension between them. It was now or never. She was going to talk to him, embarrassing it may be.

As Juvia opened her mouth, he already beat her to it.

"Hey," he whispered.

Juvia was in utter shock, eyes widening as she can't believe the scene unfolding in front of her.

"Uhh...H-hey," she stuttered. She looked down, suddenly finding her shoes to be interesting.

She didn't know what else to say.

"_Argh! Why am I like this? I am just talking to The Gray Fullbuster. He's just one of the team, how could I be like this? You hot, shirtless hunk! Why do you keep doing this to me?!" _Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted as Gray spoke.

"Just spit it out already. You look like a blushing cat being mangled."

"_WHAT?!_How dare you insult me like that?!" Her thoughts of Gray being "hot" suddenly disappeared.

Juvia's fists were tightly clenched, trying to control her temper. She exhaled then shot him one of her sweetest smiles, as if their banter didn't happen.

Gray raised his eyebrows. "_What does she want now?"_

The bipolar woman with blue hair suddenly giggled and started to drag him outside into the Fountain of Youth. She decided that it was time.

Time to confess her true feelings for him.

It didn't matter to her what his reaction would be. Rejected she may be or not, she was going to accept what he thinks about her.

Or so she thought.

"What the hell, woman!" the once rebel cursed.

He was going to lecture her how dragging people out of the blue is wrong. But he was suddenly interrupted by her as she placed her index finger in front of his lips, trying to shush him.

Juvia took a step back and smiled_. "Here it goes, then."_

"Gray...You know how I feel about you, right? It's not a joke, really. I do love you. In fact, I really, really love you," Juvia whispered. Her voice was almost inaudible since Gray had to strain himself to hear her.

She waited for his response. Her cheeks a rosy pink, either she was embarrassed or nervous from her confession. She didn't know. Her heart was beating a million times faster; she had to bite her lip to try to calm herself.

Gray just gaped at her. Sure, he already knew she has a thing for him but not to this extent. He just can't reject her, goddamn! Juvia was a sweet woman, beautiful even. He just doesn't know how to deal with these lovey – dovey scenes.

Juvia was already trembling. She wasn't the least bit amused by her actions.

"_C'mon you jerk! Say something already!"_she thought to herself.

"Juvia...I...don't know what to say," Gray admitted. "I'm sorry but I have to think about it. It's just... I'm shocked, is all."

And for that, Gray walked away as soon as he saw Juvia's dark, blue eyes starting to tear up; not wanting to see the effect he had caused her

.

Juvia just gaped at him, her eyes following his now vanishing body as he trekked back to the party.

She put her hands in front of her face, hiding her tears in case someone saw her. She couldn't believe she was crying; she thought she was going to accept whatever he might say. As cliché as it may sound,_"Love hurts."_

Lucy was humming as she went outside to look for Juvia. She already found Gray but according to his facial expressions, something wrong happened between the two of them.

She then heard faint sobs from the fountain. Assuming it was Juvia, she shouted her name.

"Juvia!"

She ran up to the fountain and spotted her friend, who was very devastated.

"Juvia...Are you alright? I just saw Gray and..."

_Oh._How could she be that dumb?

"Juvia, there are more men handsome than him!" Lucy exclaimed. She was trying to cheer her friend up, but judging by the continuous sobs she heard, it was obvious she was failing.

"Geez, that rebel doesn't even deserve you! You're sweet and pretty, how could he even reject you? Maybe..." Lucy then gasped. "Maybe he's gay!"

Juvia giggled. She knew what everything Lucy said was a lie but her attempt on making her smile was funny.

"C'mon, let's get inside. I heard the boys are at it again. Ugh, boys will always be boys." Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Nah, I'll just stay here. I'm going to be fine, promise," Juvia said.

"If you say so..." Lucy smiled at Juvia and went back to check the boys, making sure none were hurt from their so – called "manly" fight.

Juvia waved at Lucy even though she already knew her friend can't see her. She slowly dropped her hand back to her lap and sighed.

"Oh Gray... I didn't expect to be hurt like this so much."

Minutes has passed as she was still in the very same position, she sniffled as her crying already ceased. Juvia was about to go back inside when she heard wild footsteps.


End file.
